


move like an odd sight come out at night

by Anonymous



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 14:43:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17830523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Viren’s seen a lot in his lifetime, things that can scarcely be believed.  He’s seen beauty, he’s seen repugnancy, he’s seen magic that most children can only dream of.But he’s never seen anything like this man before.





	move like an odd sight come out at night

**Author's Note:**

> title from 'movement' by hozier

Viren has long since lost track of the hours, of the days that have passed since he first discovered the ethereal secret of the mirror.  It binds him, traps him, all his attention focused on it in ways that he hasn’t felt in a long, long time.

Not it.   _Him_.

Him, the enchanting figure walking through the door and into the room that Viren has studied for who knows how long, searching for signs, for understanding in this world that feels so far from his - but so close, somehow, the warm glow of a candle that’s just out of reach.  Never has that felt more apparent than when the elf elegantly discards his cloak, revealing snowfall hair and skin that glitters like the sky at night.

Viren swallows hard, wonders what it would be like to trace those stars with his fingertips - would it burn like the candles beside him?

(He hopes so.  He wants it to burn.)

As always, the elf seems to pay him no mind.  He walks across the room with his back to Viren, allowing him to see every sway of his hips, the holographic glow of his skin like a galaxy as he waves a hand in front of the fireplace.  A fire kindles but a moment later, illuminating the room and its master in a soft array of sunset, and Viren’s mouth suddenly feels dry, like he’s standing too close to the flames.

(He is.  But he wants _more._ )

The elf lingers there, back still to Viren, who can only assume the elf is looking deep into the fire.  Viren wonders what he sees; he wonders if his skin has warmed from the fire, or if he’s cold like the night he seems to have flowing in his veins.

Something twists in his stomach, something low, deep, and dangerous that has him gripping his chair’s armrests until his knuckles go white and his hands slip from the sweat on his palms.  The feeling only amplifies when the elf turns again, crossing to the other side of the room. Each step is careful, precise - he moves with purpose, nothing accidental or unintended about his gait.  A calm, seductive command of body, and when he leans down to pick up a book from one of the lower bookshelves, Viren finds himself tracing the slope of his back, the extended arm. Then, as if in a dance, the elf twists back upward, head tilting to one side as he moves, serpentine, beautiful.  

Viren’s seen a lot in his lifetime, things that can scarcely be believed.  He’s seen beauty, he’s seen repugnancy, he’s seen magic that most children can only dream of.

But he’s never seen anything like this man before.

The elf spins on his heel, facing Viren now.  Viren swallows again, jaw tightening when the elf starts to walk toward his twin mirror, all sashaying body and piercing eyes, a dazzling display of beauty and power that makes Viren want to lean back, to bare his throat in response, pride be damned.  

He doesn’t.  What he does instead is pry one of his hands off the armrest and trace down his chest, pretend that it’s not his own pallid, calloused hand, but one soft and the colors of the heavens, touching, owning, _burning._   The elf walks closer and Viren drags his hand lower still, until he can palm the bulge in his pants, his stiff cock uncomfortable against the seams, but this too is a good pain.  By the time the elf pauses in front of the mirror, Viren is touching himself in earnest, biting down on his bottom lip to muffle the sound of relief and desire that threatens to spill from him. It's frightening, he realizes with the pounding of his heartbeat in his ears, just how easy he has fallen under the sway of this elf.  Frightening and  _stupid_ , and so very dangerous, but maybe that's why he likes it so much, why he's seconds away from coming hard in his pants just by watching this man twist and turn, unknowing of his audience.

The elf shifts from one foot to the other, head tossing back to flip a section of his white hair over his shoulder. Viren doesn’t look away, a snake held captive by its charmer, and only when the elf meets his eyes does Viren gasp in earnest, fingers tightening around his clothed cock.

For a moment, he thinks he sees the elf smile.

Before he can confirm, the elf turns, walks back out of the room as if he walks on not on the floor but the clouds, untouchable and divine.

The door of the room closes, and Viren groans, relinquishes his hold on himself.  He aches, desire clawing at him from every turn as he closes his eyes, tries to calm down.

All he can see is black - and the faint form of a figure twirling in the darkness, beautiful and free.


End file.
